


Show You The World

by Youjin15



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, M/M, One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youjin15/pseuds/Youjin15
Summary: Baekhyun is upset that his favourite Geography teacher is being replaced by a newbie.But then he sees the newbies hands.





	Show You The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic based on something (not really) similar that happened to me in Geography class and my friends asked me to write a Chanbaek fic on it. I wrote this in an hour so ssjjjj  
> So, Shona, this is for you I guess!
> 
> *The school grading system is based on the one used in South Africa where 12th grade (matric)= last year of high school  
> *ALSO I'm going to change the teachers names as I may or may have used my actual educators names in here(;_;
> 
> Edited 10 March 2019

  
The school bell sounded off shrillingly in the quad, signaling the end of break and the beginning of 4th period. The day, although relatively young, had been particular tiring for Baekhyun, what with the double physics and maths classes he had had to endure previously in the day.

  
Baekhyun was in his last year of highschool and had been doing these subjects for years, but he'd never quite gotten the grasp on it like the others in his class. Failing, was he not, but he wasn't necessarily passing with flying colours either, and the youngster had long come to accept the fact that he just had to work a bit harder than his peers in regards to the two subjects.

  
Geography, though, fell on the other side of the spectrum where Baekhyun's capabilities were concerned.The student abided by his mother's teachings of being humble in every aspect of ones life, but Baekhyun's consistent yearly 90% aggregate in the subject almost begged for the boasting, and most probably deserved it. In the subject Baekhyun found that understanding came quickly, stuck, and he was able to recall any sort of information in the field with little prompting; and Baekhyun relates the convenient ability to not only his love for nature and the world, but to his classes Geography teacher, Mr Barday.

  
Mr Barday was very good at teaching, and even more so at Geography. The man was methodical,precise and passionate in his subject, and those bout's of enthusiasm had effectively rubbed off on Baekhyun, making him as equally as enamored with drainage basins, capital cities, rural areas and all the other nitty gritty.

  
Yes, Baekhyun adored Mr Barday as much as he adored Geography itself; so when he had learnt at the beginning of 4th period geography that the grey-haired educator had taken an indefinite leave of absence without any sort of announcement, the youth was absolutely crestfallen.

  
"Just like that? He goes and falls off the face of the planet three months before our final examinations, just like that?? Does he understand that I'm basically screwed now, because of him?"

  
Baekhyun is frantic and frustrated, but not as much as he is upset that his favourite teacher had abandoned him and his class without any explanation only a few months before final examinations. Baekhyun had been conditionally accepted to study Geological Sciences at the town's best university, that of which his physics, maths and - uneeding to be mentioned - geography marks were all prerequisites to his definite acceptance. There was still quite a few uncertainties in some topics that Baekhyun had for the most latter subject, and he was relying on Mr Barday to clear them up for him before he began his intense studying this coming weekend.

  
"He hasn't fallen off the face of anything. Mr Kumandan explained to us that Mr Barday was going through some health issues and that's why he's taken leave. What's so hard to understand, you twat?", Kyungsoo is bored and indifferent as he mocks Baekhyun's grievance, and usually Baekhyun would take time to feign offence but right now he had important questions that needed answers.

  
"And you're not screwed", Kyungsoo continues, "Mr Kumandan went to the office to fetch the substitute so he can introduce him to us. Apparently it's a younger bloke, freshly graduated from X University."

  
As the words "younger" and "freshly graduated" sound themselves from Kyungsoo's mouth, Baekhyun inwardly kisses his place studying Geological Sciences goodbye.

  
The reason Baekhyun had been doing so well in Geography was because Mr Barday was a great teacher, a great teacher whose experience fortified his, once again, great teaching. If this substitute, with barely a lick of any sort of command for the subject and authority in the classroom was going to fill in for Mr Barday, Baekhyun was going to complain.  
Immediately.

  
"We are FINAL year students! You hear that, Kyungsoo?? _Final year_ students! And they're giving us literally the bottom of the barrel teacher because they couldn't be assed enough to search for someone more fitting for the post. The man is a graduate, a FRESH GRADUATE, Kyungsoo!! With his lack of experience how is he supposed to prepare us in these three short months for finals!???"

  
Baekhyun is loud and relentless, and he has gained the attention of all the other learners in class. Most watch on with equal indifference and uncaringness that Kyungsoo spares his best friend, but Baekhyun scurries on:

  
"Literally NO experience, I'm so PISSE -"

  
Just as Baekhyun becomes louder and more passionate in his spewing, he comes to an immediate stop as Mr Kumandan enters the classroom, and behind him is a man atleast 185cm tall with wide shoulders, a cute yet handsome face, and the owner of the most strongest, largest and sexiest pair of hands that Baekhyun has ever seen in his whole measly 18 years of adolescent life.

  
Baekhyun's jaw goes slack at the sight.

  
"Grade 12's, this is Mr Park, and he will he will be your Geography teacher in Mr Barday's absence. I trust that you all will be well behaved under his care and give him the same respect that you give Mr Barday, as expected of you.", Mr Kumandan starts and finishes.

  
Mr Kumandan and Mr Park exit the classroom to speak briefly, and Baekhyun has no control of his mouth at that moment.

  
"O-oh my G-god...,"Baekhyun merely stammers, but it's loud and he has managed to gain the attention of the whole class once again.

  
"Oh my... fucking... G-god..."

  
"Baekhyun, what's -", Kyungsoo tries to cut in, genuinely concerned for his friends inability to form a cohesive sentence.

  
"WHAT THE FUCK???", Baekhyun is screaming now, everyone's eyes on him.

  
"Did you hoes just not see what I fucking saw?? Are you all fucking blind?? Did you all just not witness the sexiest man with the sexiest pair of hands just walk into my fucking chamber??"

  
"Your c-chamber..?", Kyungsoo takes heed and asks the question that everyone else in class is too stunned too ask.

  
"Yes, my chamber. He straight up came here with his modelesque 6ft long frame, cute face and puppy eyes all up in my chamber. The _chamber_ of my _heart_."

  
Everyone in class, especially his best friend, make slightly disapproving grumbling sounds at Baekhyun's tacky choice of words.

  
"And those hands; those hands are fucking huge!!!! Can Mr Park just, I don't know, encase my throat in his hands, I guess??? I want Mr Park to choke me and I want him to hit the shit of me omg please Mr Park -"

  
"U-uhm"

  
There's a loud sound of someone with a deep voice clearing their throat, and everyone's attention is taken away from Baekhyun and focused on the figure in front whose eyes have gone large and cheeks red.

  
Yes, in front stands Mr Park, and he had heard a well three quarters of Baekhyun's passionate soliloquy.

  
Baekhyun's face reds in embarrassment at the realisation, and a small sob escapes his throat. At the back of the class, there are snickers heard from learners who usually couldn't give a rats ass about their school work, and Baekhyun feels dirty and beyond humiliated as Kyungsoo throws him an amusedly petrified look.

  
Th class is silent for a good 20 seconds after, before Mr Park clears his throat once again, except this time he does so to speak.

  
"W-well, I'm Mr Park. It's nice to meet you all, and I hope we can work well together."

  
The substitute then continues to work from where Mr Barday left off, and he seems totally unfazed as he speaks about tropical cyclones.

  
Baekhyun, on the other hand, is going through a cyclone of his own,and he can't stop the violent pounding of his heart. Kyungsoo has always scolded him for his loose mouth, and as much as he hates taking heed of the others words, he regrets not having listened to his best friend a long time ago to be more cautious with the incantations and volume of his words.

  
The lesson ends exactly 1h and 15min later, and the learners shuffle in groups out of the small classroom. Baekhyun has his head low, not yet free from his embarrassment, but something propels him to chance a glance at the large handed teacher.

 

From his desk, Mr Park has his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, and he is looking Baekhyun's body up and down. As the teacher notices Baekhyun's gaze on him, his lips form a devilish smirk and then move to form words.

  
"What's your name?"

  
Baekhyun's body shivers at the low depth of the educators voice, and he can't help his shuddering as he provides the answer to his question.

  
"B-baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, s-sir"

  
Mr Park smiles at the shorter boys response, the smirk returning to his blessed features.

  
"Well, Baekhyun, we start World Geography tomorrow, and I must say, I wouldn't mind showing you the world."

  
Mr Parks voice is low and lascivious, and Baekhyun all but nods his head, but not before a muffled sob escapes his throat and his heart bursts from his chest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep this is trash and not proof read so please inform me of any errors


End file.
